The Maiden of power
by female transformer toa
Summary: I played the game Oblivion and my character was a wood elf with blue eyes so this is her story of Oblivion


i was once a normal wood elf but the day the imperial guards came and killed the other wood elves will forever be in my mind. it started like anyother day. children were playing. women were cleaning. men were hunting. i was watching the other children play with wolf pups. i was in my home making dinner for my master. my master was very kind and he fell in love with me. we were engaged and were looking foreward to a happy, simple life among our people. that afternoon the guards from the imperial city came. they had torces and weapons ready. i came outside to see what was going on but my love pushed me back inside and told me to lock the door. i locked it as soon as i got in and ran to the basement. i heard cries for help from children before they were quiet. i saw from my basement at what the guards were doing. they were killing my people. i couldn't bare to watch as the last wood elf also known as my love die at the hands of the guards. the guards were trying to get in but i snuck out the back way and watched in horror as my village and everything in it burn to the ground. i ran farther into the woods and once i was sure i was faraway from the guards, i wept for what everything i lost. i spent the night in the woods but the next morning i was moving. i tried to move my hands only to discover they were tied behind my back. the guards placed me into a cell and told me that i was in for a long time. i was in jail for a few days when someone said "look here. a pretty little wood elf or should i say the last wood elf. you're far from the forest but you will die in this prison." it scared me so much. but i then saw a man in royal robes with people in armor with him. i knew he was Emperor Uriel Septim VII. i saw they talk about me but the emperor said "it's you." i was confused. "you're the one from my dreams. then today is the day. the signs were right" the emperor said. i asked him why i was in jail when i did nothing wrong. he didn't know the answer. he asked me what sign i was born under and i told him being politely the sign of the lover. i joined them as they took the emperor through a tunnel in my cell. the only woman of the ones in armor was killed and as much as i wanted to avenge my people with a sword from the guards i couldn't bare to kill anyone. the emperor had his guards take the dead woman's sword and give it to me. the emperor asked me what was wrong and i told him everything that had happened to me in the last few days. the guards saw the pain and sadness in my blue eyes to see i was telling the truth. i saw them go through a wooden door without me and i tried to open it but it was locked. i saw a tunnel that a strange creature made. it was big enough for me to crawl in. the creature tried to hurt me as i entered the tunnel but i saw its front left legs was bleeding. the creature bit me but i torn a piece of my dress off and bandaged the creature's leg. i then saw it was a outlaw wolf pup. they were really mean but this one got in my face and licked it. i decided to take the wolf pup with me and the wolf pup and i went through the tunnel with my new friend. i found about 50 gold and went through the tunnel gathering food and weapons we would need. we finally caught up with the emperor and his guards but the guards thought i was here to kill the emperor. the emperor told them i wasn't the emeny. my wolf pup got in my arms as the guards told me to portect the emperor. the emperor took his necklace off and gave it to me. he told me to find his son and close the gates of oblivion. the emperor was then killed along with the rest of the guards. i made outside after going through the sewers. my pup saw i needed a new dress but we looked at all the dress shops and saw the dresses cost too much money. i made some money from the aerna and i was able to buy a simple dress. the dress was finely made and it was really beautiful. i still look less like a emeny. i foundout from a monk named jauffre where to find the emperor's son. i came to kvatch only to see a gate of oblivion. i entered it and i saw a castle. my wolf pup stayed in my backpack as i closed the gate of oblivion but not before the creature that wood elves feared step out. the creature was a black mare with what looked black eyes. the black mare was the monster of oblivion. i told the emperor's son to come with me and he did. i took the emperor's son to jauffre and tried to give the necklace that the late emperor gave me but it had strong magic. the necklace itself went around my neck and it started changing my appearence. my simple dress became a gown. i looked at my appearence and saw i looked like a princess. i left the building after juaffre told me that the amulet of kings chose me as its new master. i went for a walk only to see the black horse of oblivion. the black mare galloped over to me and stopped when she got to me. i had a green apple which i was going to eat when the black horse took it out of my hand and ate it. juaffre saw the black horse and told that the pooka chose me to be her rider. once the pooka was tame enough to put a sabble on her, we only put a sabble on her. i was ready to go the next morning. my wolf pup had grown into a full size wolf but she was still friendly. i rode my new horse with my wolf by my side to where the finally battle was. i fought a evil man known as unicron on horseback and defeated him. i sealed him away. the gates of oblivion were closed and i gained the name maiden of power. i was no longer needed in the empire but the new emperor asked me where i was going. i told him to where the wind takes me, pooka, and howler. i left the empire and rode out towards to egypt. my wolf stayed in the empire to be with her own kind. i rode pooka across the land to egypt where i came to see the pryamids. i rode pooka towards a river where pooka could get a drink. i sat down to eat some cheese. i then felt someone was watching me. i finshed eating my cheese and got back on pooka. pooka started walking and saw a man with tan skin and purple eyes looking at me. he wore royal clothes and he rode a gray gelding. the guards came to protect him but the man said that i didn't do anything to him. the man was atem king of egypt. atem had his guards lead me to the palace where atem considered me a guest. i stayed with atem for over a year and before i knew we fell in love. atem was going to sacrfice his life to save his people but wanted me to spend one night with him. we were in his private chambers. we had already had dinner and atem asked me if i was ready. i knew what atem was thinking and i told him yes. i removed everything i was wearing. atem did too. we got on the bed and atem started kissing me. soon i started to get uncomfortable but atem did everything he could to make it less painful. i soon fell asleep and atem then followed me. the next morning we put our clothes back on and i was allowed to go to my room. i looked out the window to see atem riding his horse into the distance. nine monthes passed and i didn't heard a thing from atem. then i got a letter from the captain of the guard saying that atem died saving his people. i stayed in my room and had my servents be there when i went into labor. i gave birth to twins. one was a boy and the other was a girl. my children were sent to a different world when i laid in bed dying. i had my servents bring pooka to me. i put the amulet of kings inside the sabble bag and told pooka to go back to the empire. i then saw pooka's eyes were blue like mine. i soon joined my people and atem in death. i watched from the spirit world that unicron broke the seal and was freed once more. i never knew what happened to my children. yugia. 


End file.
